


Family

by MightyStev



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyStev/pseuds/MightyStev
Summary: "But then there were other men who I considered to be my friends. I couldn’t bring myself to abandon them… And so the years passed and here I am. The thing is I can’t stand to see my friends die. But if you’re in this business long enough, people around you get killed. It happens. The only thing you can do is keep moving forward and try not to think about it."Before he realized it, the group of mercenaries he employed become the faces he wanted to come home to.





	Family

Gerik was never one for stuffy atmospheres. He was much more at home in a tavern, drinking some ale and laughing the day away with his troop. But right now… The atmosphere could kill a man. Gerik sat in a tent with all the royalty on the continent- the twins of Renais, the siblings of Frelia, Joshua, and L’arachel sat at a round table, with all eyes on him. On the center of the table laid a blade of light, almost white-like blue. He had never seen the blade before, but he could easily tell what it was- the Audhumla, the legendary ice blade of Jehanna. 

Gerik wasn’t told why he was summoned, but he could make a good enough guess, “You can’t be serious.” He said, looking the royals over. “You really trust me with this.”

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Innes was the one to answer, “Yes, we are quite serious. Gerik, we are fighting for not just our nations, but for the world itself. We would not make such decisions lightly.” 

Eirika spoke next, “Sir Gerik… All throughout my trek to Jehanna, you served as a valuable ally, both in fending off the monsters and the Grado troops. When it came down to who we thought should be entrusted with the sacred blade… The decision was unanimous.”

“Unanimous?” Gerik said, shock in his voice. His eyes motion to Joshua, “Hey… Isnt this your sword? Should you be taking it?”

Joshua nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, “I thought about it… But I’ve seen you out there. You’re well worth your fame. So when I had to think about if I should give you the sword…”

Gerik let out a small sigh, “You flipped a coin didn’t you?”

Joshua gave a wry grin, “How’d you guess?”

Gerik fell silent as he looked at the blade. He’d seen and used his fare share of magic weaponry before- when you’ve been fighting as long as he had, you tend to get your hands on some incredible loot. But this… This was no wind sword or rune sword. This was a whole other level. Slowly, Gerik reached out and grabbed the hilt of the blade. Instantly, he felt a cool wave flow through his body. It felt distant, unwelcoming… But at the same time, he somehow didn’t mind the feeling. He picked up the blade and turned his back to the royals- and, with a deep breath, swung the blade towards the entrance. 

Innes stood up, “You damn fool, careful with-“

He was soon cut off by L’arachel, who started clapping, “My, what magnificent splendor! I say the sword is a natural fit on you!”

As the mummers of the royals were behind him, Gerik could only look at the blade in his hands. He was never much a man who believed in destiny or fate, but… Even he could feel the gravity of this moment. Somehow, this cold feeling… Felt right to him. It felt like it was something he should have. He turned back to face the royals, an almost commanding tone in his voice

“I’ll do it”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gerik was really batting a thousand with harsh atmospheres. After receiving word that he was to be given the blade, he called up those members of the troop closest to him- Marisa and Tethys, and Saleh and Ewan as well. With the four of them gathered across a campfire, he told them the news of what he was to do- use the blade of Jehanna to fight Prince Lyon. He had expected some sort of somber mood- after all, this job had far more danger than he’d ever taken on before in his life. But Ewan’s high pitched squeal broke the silence.

“WOAH! Are you serious Gerik? You’re gonna use the Audhumla?? Ooo ooo ooo, lemme see it, lemme see it! I wanna- OW!”

Ewan’s rambling were cut short by Tethys’s nails pinching his ear, “Ewan, stop that this instant! The Audhumla isn’t some new plaything!”

“Aww, but sis I just wanted to-“

“I don’t care what you wanted to do you’re not doing it!”

Gerik let out a hearty laugh- it was good to know that, even in situations like this, Ewan would always be himself. “Now now, go easy on the poor kid… Ewan, I’m not to be given the sword until we ride to Darkling Woods.”

Ewan groaned, “Aww… I wanna see it now! Why don’t they trust you with it?”

Saleh spoke, “It is not a matter of trust. The ice blade Audhumla is a legendary weapon handed down since the time The Great Dragon fought with man. It is not something that should ever leave the side of the families that were entrusted to its protection.”

Ewan smiled, “Yeah, but they’re giving it to Gerik! That must mean he’s extra special!”

“Hm…” Gerik muttered to himself, “Special, huh.”

“Yeah! If they’re not supposed to give the sword away, and they gave it to you, that must mean you’re special!”

“Still…” Saleh spoke again, “To be entrusted with that blade… Surely you know what you must do. You must fight the Demon King… Even if the prince is but a vessel, that power is still something that no one alive today except The Great Dragon has borne witness to.”

Gerik looked away from them, “Yeah… To be honest, I don’t know how to feel.” He stood up and started walking away from the warmth of the fire, “I’ve been a mercenary all my life. I’ve fought countless battles… Seen countless friends and lovers die. I’ve had more than my fare share of close calls. I’ve seen people walk home from battles they had no right winning and people being buried after fights they had no right losing. I’ve gone to bed many nights drinking to forget, and I’ve woken up in many cold sweats when I cant help but remember. But even through all of that… I still lived.”

The four of them were silent as he walked back to the fire, slumped down on a log and sighed, “To be honest… I’m not sure if I will this time.” 

“You will.” Said Marisa.

The response was quick and blunt. It had just then occurred to Gerik that she had not spoken the entire time.

“Chief… You don’t lose so easily. You’ll come back.” She said, no sense of worry in her tone. She said it as though one would say anything factual, like ‘the sky is blue’ or ‘alligators are assholes’.

For a moment, Gerik was taken aback. But Ewan followed up, “Yeah, Marisa is right! You didn’t become famous for losing! You’ll kick The Demon King’s butt!”

Tethys smiled and nodded, “You’re absolutely right Ewan… Chief, I know you’ll win.”

Gerik let out a snort, “Is this another one of your visions?”

She chuckled in response, “No… Just a feeling, that’s all.”

Saleh spoke as well, “Gerik… What we’re dealing with here is a power beyond our imagination… But even still, I believe you will triumph.”

Gerik could only sit in silence as his friend’s praise. He had started this whole life because Zabba had dreams of grandeur and power. Now, in an odd twist of fate, Gerik was the man given that power. He looked over those friends… Saleh. Ewan. Marisa. Tethys. They weren’t his friends, no… They were his family. Somewhere, amidst the wars and battles, he had formed a family. A oddball, rag tag group that he truly loved.

“Guys…”

He wanted to form words, but none came to him. He wanted to say something- a thank you, anything. But he could not form the words. For him to go into a battle so fierce and still have them believe he’d come home… Their faith moved him. Perhaps because he realized these people would cry for him if he died just as he cried for Zabba all those years ago. They would drink like he does all those lonely nights. They would wake up in nightmares just like him… There was no way he could do that to them.

Gerik finally spoke, “Come on, enough with that talk. We’re The Gerik Mercenaries, not The Gerik Playwrights!”

“But I’m not a mercenary…” Saleh said.

Gerik walked over to him, “Aw, hogwash. You’re a Gerik Mercenary in all but name! You’re every bit a part of this family.”

Saleh was taken aback, unable to form a response. Gerik walked over to him and extended his hand, “Saleh… You’ve got my word. I’m coming home.”

Saleh stared down at his hand for a brief moment, but smiled and shook it, “Gerik, my friend… I will keep you to your word. If you’re lying to me, I will find you.”

Gerik shook his head, “By the Gods, are you trying to make a joke? It’s a decent first effort, but remind me to teach you how to make jokes. Who knows, maybe you’ll become the guy of the pub!”

The five laughed together, the image of Saleh being a master smooth talker too hilarious to bear. Gerik moved over to Ewan next, kneeling down to reach him eye to eye. He whispered in his ear, “Hey little man. Don’t tell your sister, but I’ll let you see the Audhumla when we march- come find me.”

Ewan’s eyes lit up brighter than any light magic tome, “You mean it? Truly?”

Gerik gave him a sly wink in response, and the two chuckled together.

“Chief…” Tethys said, mildly irked, “What did you just say to him? You aren’t encouraging any of his bad behaviors are you?”

Ewan smiled, “No, no, he just said how he’s counting on me to look after you while he fights the Prince!”

Tethys scoffed, “I don’t need YOUR protection, Ewan. I can handle myself just fine… Chief, please don’t feed his ego.”

Gerik shrugged his shoulders, “I’d say the kid’s earned it. After all, he’s had you watching him for so long, of course he’s gonna be scary.”

Tethys gave a purposefully over dramatic gasp, “Oh and what is THAT supposed to mean?” 

Laughter again fell through the group, as Gerik lastly turned to Marisa.

“Marisa… Thank you.”

Marisa’s cheeks turned a slight, almost discernible shade of pink, “For what?”

“For having my back all these years… Looks like I’ll be on my own this time.”

Marisa’s response was quick, “You’ll be fine.”

Gerik chuckled to himself, “You’re always like that. Straight and to the point… But, I guess that’s what I like about ya.” He walked over and put her hand on her head, and gently rustled her hair, “Good to know I can always count on you for honesty.”

Marisa grew silent as the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks brightened to a very noticeable red. Ewan giggled at her reaction, “Hey Tethys, look! Her face is the same color as our hair!”

Tethys, for once, didn’t reprimand him, “Say, you’re right! I wonder if she’s feeling well…”

As the siblings giggled amongst each other, Marisa’s hand went to her sword hilt, and her words came out slowly and with authority, “Ewan… Tethys…” If looks could kill, Ewan and Tethys would be 50 feet in the ground.

Gerik gave out another laugh, the somber tone he expected being so short it was almost like it was never there. And fears he had were quickly dispelled when he was with his troop, his family. And he would succeed where Zabba failed.

He would come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feed back would be appreciated! Also, for those wondering, the fact that Gerik drowns his sorrows in liquor is actually true to the Japanese script, it was just removed from the localization.


End file.
